


The many faces of Tapping, part fourteen: Sam in "Affinity"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part fourteen: Sam in "Affinity"

 

@fogsblue inspired this. Thank you <3 


End file.
